Final Fantasy XIV - Eorzean Frontiers
Final Fantasy XIV Eorzean Frontiers is one of several digital soundtracks released for Final Fantasy XIV, under the "Frontiers" name. It contains several battle and area themes from Eorzea. The sections of themes related to Ishgard, Gridania, Limsa Lominsa and Ul'dah were also given separate digital releases as "Frontiers" albums, but the section related to Mor Dhona is only found in this complete digital album. Track list #'"Holy Consult"' - 4:53 #:Ishgard's theme, plays during certain cutscenes. Composed by Nobuo Uematsu. #'"Unspoken"' - 3:45 #:Coerthas' area theme. Composed by Nobuo Uematsu. #'"Starlight and Sellswords"' - 4:08 #:Coerthas' faction guildleve theme. Composed by Nobuo Uematsu. #'"Flightless Wings"' - 4:31 #:Natalan area theme. Composed by Nobuo Uematsu. #'"Fallen Angel"' -6:42 #:Garuda battle theme. Composed by Masayoshi Soken. #'"Tempest"' - 12:08 #:Nael van Darnus battle theme. Composed by Nobuo Uematsu. #'"Rise of the White Raven"' - 5:55 #:Nael Deus Darnus battle theme. Composed by Masayoshi Soken. #'"Born of the Boughs - The Theme of Gridania"' - 5:35 #:Gridania's theme. Composed by Nobuo Uematsu. #'"Whisper of the Land"' - 5:31 #:One of the Black Shroud area themes. Composed by Nobuo Uematsu. #'"Emerald Labyrinth"' - 5:18 #:One of the Black Shroud area themes. Composed by Nobuo Uematsu. #'"Bathed in Woodsin"' - 3:59 #:The Black Shroud guildleve theme. Composed by Nobuo Uematsu. #'"Dewdrops & Moonbeams"' - 3:26 #:One of the Black Shroud area themes. Composed by Ryo Yamazaki. #'"Good King Moogle Mog XII"' - 5:36 #:Good King Moggle Mog XII battle theme. Composed by Masayoshi Soken. #'"Into the Adder's Den"' - 6:49 #:The Order of the Twin Adder's theme. Composed by Tsuyoshi Sekito. #'"Seven Jesters"' - 6:03 #:Good King Moogle Mog XII battle theme (instrumental, plays before the king is summoned). Composed by Masayoshi Soken. #'"Navigator's Glory - The Theme of Limsa Lominsa"' - 5:25 #:Limsa Lominsa's theme. Composed by Nobuo Uematsu. #'"Freedom"' - 5:50 #:One of La Noscea area themes. Composed by Masayoshi Soken. #'"On Windy Meadows"' - 5:21 #:One of La Noscea area themes. Composed by Nobuo Uematsu. #'"In the Shadow of the Colossus"' - 4:08 #:La Noscea guildleve theme. Composed by Nobuo Uematsu. #'"Horizons Calling"' - 5:10 #:One of La Noscea area themes. Composed by Nobuo Uematsu. #'"Ripples in the Sea"' - 2:21 #:One of La Noscea area themes. Composed by Ryo Yamazaki. #'"Maelstrom Command"' - 6:17 #:The Maelstrom theme. Composed by Naoshi Mizuta. #'"The Promise of Plunder"' - 4:01 #:Shopshae battle theme, later used for all non instanced dungeons. Composed by Masayoshi Soken. #'"Quick as Silver, Hard as Silver"' - 7:04 #:U'Ghamarro Mines theme. Composed by Naoshi Mizuta. #'"The Twin Faces of Fate - The Theme of Ul'dah"' - 5:52 #:Ul'dah's theme. Composed by Nobuo Uematsu. #'"Twilight over Thanalan"' - 4:15 #:One of Thanalan's area themes. Composed by Nobuo Uematsu. #'"Widdershins"' - 3:26 #:One of Thanalan's area themes, also plays on Mistbeard Cove. Composed by Nobuo Uematsu. #'"Quicksand"' - 4:32 #:Thanalan battle theme. Composed by Nobuo Uematsu. #'"Desert Moon Defied"' - 3:52 #:Thanalan guildleve theme. Composed by Nobuo Uematsu. #'"Primal Judgement"' - 4:38 #:Ifrit battle theme. Composed by Nobuo Uematsu. Included in the Distant Worlds: Music from Final Fantasy Returning Home orchestra tour. #'"Conflagration"' - 4:54 #:Plays in certain cutscenes. Composed by Nobuo Uematsu. #'"The Sands' Secrets"' - 3:00 #:One of Thanalan's area themes. Composed by Ryo Yamazaki. #'"The Hall of Flames"' - 6:17 #:The Immortal Flames theme. Composed by Ryo Yamazaki. #'"Pitfire"' - 2:57 #:Zahar'ak area theme. Composed by Nobuo Uematsu. #'"Tears for Mor Dhona"' - 6:54 #:Mor Dhona area theme. Composed by Nobuo Uematsu. #'"Phantoms of the Lake"' - 5:35 #:Mor Dhona battle theme. Composed by Nobuo Uematsu. #'"Steel Reason"' - 4:14 #:Castrum Novum area theme. Composed by Nobuo Uematsu. #'"Imperium"' - 4:17 #:"United we Stand" quest, Lunar transmitter battle theme. Composed by Nobuo Uematsu. External links *[http://vgmdb.net/album/34984 VGMdb - ''Final Fantasy XIV - Eorzean Frontiers] fr:Final Fantasy XIV Eorzean Frontiers Category:Soundtracks from Final Fantasy XIV